


sleep to the freezing

by DragonEyez



Series: 15 Days of F@TT [9]
Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: 15 Days of FatT, 15 Days of FatT 2018, Fluff, M/M, the T is really just for suggestive themes? idk, they were happy once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonEyez/pseuds/DragonEyez
Summary: samothes sometimes needs to be reminded where he belongs, thankfully, samot is always willing to remind him





	sleep to the freezing

**Author's Note:**

> title from [cherry wine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5I4iwiDK_lQ) by hozier
> 
> day 9: warmth

Samot moved an arm out to the side, half-asleep still, searching for the purchase of a body that should have been next to him. When he touched only cool bed sheets, he rolled onto his side with a groan, now much more awake and all the more displeased for it. With an overtired sigh, he untangled himself from the bedsheets and snatched up a sheer robe off the bedside floor, pulling it on with a grumble. The robe was a mockery at actual modesty, more suited for the bedroom than the house, but he held no concern at the moment. 

He padded the silent halls of the volcano with light feet. Old habits die hard after all, even for gods. The sounds of the forge were audible from two doors down, and Samot couldn’t help but smile, even though he was cross at having woken up alone. Some might think he would be used to it, after all, had he not married Ingenuity Alive millenia ago? Did he not know what to expect? If any ever dared pose these questions to Samot, he might respond with a wolf’s grin. His husband had known what to expect as well, and there were agreements that had been made the night of their wedding, treatises whispered in the dark as they took turns claiming what was their own.

He slipped into the forge, one hand clutching his robe closed, and leaned against the wall, waiting. Samothes was always aware of his presence, he had no need to announce himself here. His husband kept his back turned for several moments longer, hammering away at whatever project had struck him this time. After standing under Samot’s piercing gaze, he finally put down the tools and turned around, arms folded across his apron and a smile forming.

“Well hello there, grumpy. What brings you all the way here at this hour?”

Samot raised one sharp eyebrow. “I woke to a cold bed. It was _distinctly_ unpleasant.” He dragged the word out, emphasizing _just_ how unhappy he was at the circumstances.

“You should go back to bed, I’ll return soon.”

Samot took quick measured steps over to Samothes before draping his body across his, bring his hands up to lace his fingers around the back of his head. It forced his husband to bend down a little, preventing Samot from standing on his toes. “Mmmmm, but we both know that ‘soon’ could very well mean _tomorrow_ night when you get like this, don’t we?” He murmured into the side of Samothes’ neck punctuating the sentence with a small nip. He was pleased when he felt him shiver underneath him.

“But it is important work, it must be done.” Samothes protested, raising his hands to circle around Samot’s waist. This position was slightly more comfortable for the both of them, and Samot sighed happily.

“Consider,” he said with another bite, this one a bit sharper. “I a _also_ important work that needs to be done.”

Samothes laughed. “At this hour?”

“Maybe not at this exact hour, but certainly when I wake. And then again after. And maybe again after that if I am feeling particularly indulgent.

Which was, frankly, a joke. They both knew that Samot was _always_ feeling indulgent.

“Maybe in just a few hours?”

“Come to bed my love. Come to bed. I’m lonely without you.” Samot tiled his face up sweetly, and Samothes kissed him. It was chaste and sweet, and Samot knew he had won. With quick fingers, he untied Samothes’ apron and slipped it over his head, tossing it on the floor carelessly amid his protests.

Linking their hands together, Samot led his husband back to their room and collapsed into bed. He felt Samothes climb in behind him, pressing his chest to Samot’s back, encircling him in his arms once more. With a soft smile, Samot’s eyes fell closed as he basked in the returned warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated and i can be found [here](https://theunacceptablepylades.tumblr.com/) or on twitter @queerlydeparted


End file.
